Moonlit Night
by WitchJuliana
Summary: What would you do if a stranger took your children? Chase them of course! But would you make it out alive? May become a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What this? A different story? And so short too! This is a little thing that I call, "last minute ideas". It's based off a song called "Moonlit Bear". Why didn't I update "Kagamines! Oh the Stories" first? Because I'm a procrastinator, that's why. So enjoy this while you still can~!**

**------------------------- **

A brown haired lady in a red dress carried a basket with a glass bottle filled with milk in it. In her arms were two blond babies, her little children. She placed them down in an empty space where she could keep watch over them while picking roses to fill her basket. She hummed as she picked, listening to her children snoring soundly. She then heard a rustling sound, a gasp, and her children crying. She turned just in time to see a woman in a black cloak run off with her children.

"No!" she cried, "Come back! Those babies are mine!" The woman ignored the mother's frantic calls to her. The mother snatched up her basket and chased the lady with her children.

"Please! Stop! Give back my babies!" She chased after the woman through the dark forest. She began to sob, her babies began to cry louder, and for some reason, she could hear the lady whimper in fear.

"Stop! Stop! Please! Stop!" she cried over and over again. Soon, they neared a cottage, and it was then that the mother had finally got a glimpse of the woman's face. Her face was twisted in terror, as if she had seen a monster, and for a second, the mother saw the woman's eyes turn red. The woman took a gun out of her pocket and aimed it at the mother.

"What are you do-?!" She never got to finish her sentence. The mother collapsed on the ground and stopped moving. Her basket opened, and out rolled the glass bottle. Slowly, a puddle of blood began to form around her, just as the woman entered the cottage.

-----------------------

"Kaito dear! I'm home!" Miku called out as she entered the cottage with the two precious fruit in her arms. She had dropped her cloak outside the door while she was being chased by the bear. She turned to see a blue haired man sitting at a table. She smiled.

"Look what I brought home!" she exclaimed. Kaito smiled and walked over. What he saw in Miku's arms changed his expression.

"Listen," he said gently, "our children are already not part of this world. Please return these children to their mother's side." Miku stopped smiling. Realization hit her hard. In her arms were not fruit, but two babies. But she was not going to give them up. Not now, not ever. They were her precious fruit, and nobody would make her give them up!

"You can still fix this," he added.

"It's no use!" she yelled, "Because, already…" She looked towards the door. Kaito understood and walked towards it. He opened it and gasped.

"Oh my god…" Outside the door was the "bear's" corpse. Next to it was a glass bottle filled with milk.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Confused? Good, you should be. The first part is what happened in reality, basically what the mother, or Meiko, saw through her eyes. The second part continues through Miku's eyes. The "precious fruit" was actually the babies, and the "bear" was actually the mother. It wasn't until Kaito called them children did Miku realize what they actually were. Want me to continue to the sequel "The Tale of Moonlit Abandonment?" Tell me in a review! Remember, reviews make the world go round~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was SUPPOSED to be Rietto(Tanya)'s birthday present. But it's waaaaay over due! Anyway, happy super duper quadruple late birthday you crazy kid! Based on the song, "Excrepts From a Moonlit Night," by Rin and Len Kagamine.**

* * *

Two children were walking in a forest with their parents. They were both blond, although the female had a bow in her hair, and the male had his up in a ponytail. They were very similar by looks, although their personalities were not the same. Yes, they were twins, though they bore no resemblance to their parents. The two children seemed to know what was going on, but unfortunately, their parents didn't realize it. So they played along with their parents' little plan.

"Ne~ Mum?" asked the girl, "Where we're going, they are going to be lots of treats we like, right?" Their mother, who had long teal ponytails, laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Well of course there will be Rin! There will be lots of treats for my two precious little fruits!" Fruits. That's what she called them. Fruits. Not children, but fruits. Rin smiled a fake smile at her mother and continued walking down the path into the forest. Up ahead, her brother was asking their father a question.

"Hey dad," he stated bluntly, "Will this road take us to where God is waiting for us? Will he be smiling down upon us?" His father smiled down sadly at his son and answered gently.

"Yes Len. Of course he'll be waiting for us."

"Really?"

"Of course. After all, you two are my precious children," _Why do you care? _thought Len bitterly, _All you care about is getting rid of us!_ He looked straight ahead with a hard face. He felt a familiar hand grasp his. He turned to see his sister smiling gently at him. He smiled back and continued down the path. Deeper and deeper they headed into the forest, until all they could see was black. Rin stuck close to Len, grasping his arm and hiding behind his back. Len straightened his back and make himself seem taller for his sister so she wouldn't be too afraid.

"Children," they heard their father say, "we'll be over there to pick some… fruits to eat." He pointed over into the darkness to prove his point, "Don't worry, we'll be over there if you need us." He then led his wife away from the twins.

"Just stay there!" he yelled when he was almost concealed into the darkness, "We'll be right over there!" and then he was completely concealed by the darkness, but that didn't necessarily mean it was quiet.

"Oh Kaito dear! Fruit! More fruit! More precious fruit to take home! We can bring back new fruit for the old fruit! Kaito! More fruit! More-!"

"Shush my dear," they heard their father silence their mother, but they could still hear their mother muttering excitably. They waited until they could not hear the excitable chatter their mother was making. They waited until the moon had set out into the sky. They waited to see if their parents had abandoned them yet. As they waited, Rin rested her head on her brother's shoulder. Len stroked Rin's head gently, remembering how they had discovered the truth behind their so called "parents".

_Len and Rin were passing by their parent's room. At this time, the little family of four had no problems. Everything was fine and perfect. Rin and Len's parents seemed to be like any other parent, aside from the fact that their mother would call them "fruits", and not "children" as their father called them. They had never pondered this little fact, until now. You see, as the twins passed by their parents' room, they heard them talking quietly. Usually, they wouldn't dare eavesdrop on their parents, but on this day, they heard their parents talking about them. So they quietly pressed their ears to their mother and father's door.  
"The bear is coming," they heard their mother whisper urgently," She's coming back! Coming back to take my fruits! I can hear her Kaito! I can hear her!"_

"_No one is coming to take Rin and Len dear," they heard their father croon, "No one,"_

"_No!" they heard their mother cry, "She's coming back! She hates me for taking her fruits!" Rin and Len's eyes widened as they heard this. They knew who the fruits were. Tthem. However, they never thought that they were stolen from someone. True, they didn't look like their parents at all. No resemblance. But that didn't mean a thing, right? Rin and Len's attention was drawn back to the door as they heard their mother continue on her ranting._

"_The bear is coming back," she muttered urgently, "She hates me. I took her precious fruit. I took away her life. I did it. I did! Her precious fruits are mine now. She can't have them back. I found them first! They're mine! Mine! I named them! I took care of them! I was the one who took them away from the forest! I protected them! Their mine! Mine! MINE!" by now, their mother was beginning to screech. The twins were about to back away when they heard their father's soothing voice._

"_Now now Miku dear," he whispered gently, "It's true that you took them away from their mother and killed her, but she's not coming back. Ever."_

"_No," she whispered back, "She is. I can hear her,"_

"_Dear," he said softly, "how about we… leave Rin and Len in the forest for a while, let your precious fruit take root and make more fruits,"_

"_More fruits?" _

"_Yes dear, more fruits. But the only way for them to make more fruits is to leave them in the forest for a long while," he hesitated for a while, "and we mustn't give them any food or water."_

"_Will they really grow more fruits for us?"_

"_Of course dear," he said gently. Rin and Len step back from the door. Those weren't their real parents. Their "mother" killed their real mother. But worse of all, their "father" was planning on abandoning them in the forest. To leave them there to die._

Len woke with a start. He had fallen asleep. He looked up into the sky. Many stars were already out. It must have been past midnight already. They had to get up and leave. To find their fake parents. Len gently shook Rin awake. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned.

"Rin," Len whispered," they didn't come back yet. Let's go." Rin nodded, and Len helped his sister up to her feet and began walking slowing out of the forest. The light was starting to grow dimmer by the minute, and the two children were trudging along slowly, looking for the path back to their home. As they walked, Len kicked something. He went over and picked up whatever he had kicked and inspected it. It was a little glass bottle. He held it up to the moonlight, and amazingly, it made a torch like effect. The forest around them was illuminated with light, and they could see their pathway back home. As they continued down the path, they could see the glow of their house become brighter and brighter with each step.

Soon, they were just a few feet from the house, concealed by the dark woods. They watched as their father walked out with an axe in his hand, slowly chopping wood. They waited until their father went back inside for a break, and Len ran swiftly over to the axe and picked it up. It was heavy and a bit hard to lift, but after getting used to it, he was able to swing it this way and that. Rin remained in the woods, waiting. Len hid by the trees closest to the chopping block, waiting for his father to come out. Finally, he did come out. He headed over to the chopping block to chop more wood, but he couldn't find the axe anywhere. He looked this way and that, not noticing that his son had come up behind him, axe raised above his head.

"I hate you," he said simply, and swung the axe down. Before Kaito could respond, his head was chopped mid-way between the center of his head. He collapsed to the ground and Len continued to swing the axe down over and over again on the body. He swung once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five times, and more times. He swung until he was sure the body that once belonged to his father was nothing but a bloody pulp. He was panting and had blood all over him. He turned to Rin and noticed she was gone. He looked to see that she had just gone inside the house. He smirked. Their mother was history.

Rin silently walked over to the kitchen where her mother was at. She watched as her mother opened the gigantic oven that could fit one grown women inside it. It was perfect. She watched as her mother removed things out of the oven and onto the table, probably getting it all ready for her husband. She watched as her mother removed the final item from the oven, and was moving back towards it to close it. Rin quickly crept up behind her and swiftly pushed her mother in. Her mother screamed as she came in contact with the hot surface and the coals and the fire.

Rin closed the oven door to prevent her mother from escaping. She quickly locked the door in place and watched as the oven door shook from the impacts it received from her mother as she tried to escape. She listened to her mother's agonized screams until there was no more. Rin wasn't going to bother to see if her mother was dead yet. She was going to let the fires burn until morning came. She turned to see her brother facing her. He was still covered in blood, but had managed to wash off the blood on his face. He hugged his sister tightly and he felt her arms go around him.

"We did it," he said quietly, "We got revenge for mom,"

"Yeah," replied Rin, "They're finally dead," They held onto each other for what seemed like a lifetime until they finally broke apart.

"Let's stay here for the rest of our lives," Len said simply.

"Yeah, maybe our real father will come and find us here. I guess that means we have to burn the other corpse soon."

"Yes," replied Len, "Soon, but not now. For now, let's just rest." Rin nodded and laid down on the ground. Len laid right next to her and Rin curled up next to him, and together, they slept together peacefully. So peacefully in fact, that they never woke up again.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me what happened okay? I'm just so tired right now that I can hardly think straight. Did they die? Maybe, depends on if you want them to die. Anyway, thanks to Pandaren-storyteller (we suck at reviewing first chapters, but hey, at least you know who the two kids are ^^), Rietto (ow, ow, ow, that hurt! T-T), DavidLADarkSkylark, and CocoxLadyBat! Thanks for being so patient for this chapter! I'm so so sorry that it took a long time, but hey! At least it came out! So review! **


End file.
